Intoner
An Intoner is a god-like being introduced in Drakengard 3 that possesses enhanced magic capabilities through the manipulation of magic via Songs. Overview The Intoners are hailed as Goddesses descended from the skies due to their bountiful gifts of peace and tranquility to the peoples of Midgard. Their abilities vary in certain respects although their strengths retain a similarity in that most are equally capable of eliminating one another, with a select few possessing outstanding aspects overall. While experiencing a remarkable magnitude of strength, the Intoners are also subject to the odd side-effect of having a certain part of their body growing at an increasingly dangerous rate. Intoners are also known to have a very high sex drive and depending on the Intoner's personality, she may either range from being a virgin or a thirstful whore. They usually possess bodyguards called an Apostle to sate these sexual desires, while also defending the Intoner in question. They can also lend their powers to the Apostles to summon forth their magnificent companions when faced with the threat of danger. Prior to the arrival of Intoners to the world, they have never been mentioned at least once within the annals of history. It is later revealed that the reason for a lack of information regarding Intoners is that they are actually beings created to destroy humanity and essentially, the world itself. The parasitic flower inhabiting Zero, a renegade Intoner, had manifested for itself a corporeal host to destroy the world as that had been its sole purpose. Upon realization of what the flower had intended, Zero committed suicide, only to be resurrected by the accursed flower that had also been made aware of her intentions. In battle, Intoners display an elevated combat ability interspersed with their individual powers. They also have the capability of entering a state of extended power. Since Intoners possess a share of the power granted by the flower to Zero, they also possess a modicum of regenerative abilties, albeit slightly weaker. When an Intoner other than Zero taps into the flower's regeneration ability however, she may actually turn into an undead zombie rather than retaining her form in life as illustrated in the case of Five. In retaliation to Zero and as a defense mechanism of sorts, the flower decided to resurrect other young girls within the vicinity to share the power it had granted Zero thus giving birth to the current generation of Intoners, otherwise known as Zero's sisters or copies. Naturally, these sisters shied away from Zero to bring peace to the world per the flower's villainous request. Hence, the events of Drakengard 3 depicts Zero annihilating her sisters in order to save the world. Upon being killed, their bodies release a grand cloud of black smog, signalling a release of the flower's evil powers. As Intoners are vulnerable to the powers of a dragon, Mikhail consumes their bodies to enhance his own abilities. In the timeline of Ending D, Zero consumes One and allows the flower to bloom within her. Giant statues of the six Intoners appear with the flower as a base and with Zero in the middle. This results in a rhythm mini-game wherein the player controls Mikhail and needs to be in tune with the movements of the Intoner statues and the song playing within the background. Following completion of the mini-game, the Intoner statues crumble into pieces. It is mentioned by Accord that the Intoners were sealed in another dimension thereby nullifying the flower's threat to mankind. Known Intoners *Zero *One *Two *Three *Four *Five Gallery Drakengard 3= DD3 Intoners5.png|Screenshot of Intoner Sisters protecting One. DD3 Intoners4.png|Screenshot of Intoner Sisters protecting One. DD3 Intoners3.png|Screenshot of Intoner Sisters (Five, Four, One, Three, Two). Category:Races Category:Lore